Episode 6 - Everybody Dance!
Episode 05 - Everybody Dance! - is the sixth episode of Loveairaharune's first fanseries, Pretty Rhythm: Melodic Dream. Plot Petal Sparkle now have to learn a dance! Amane feels the responsibility on her once again, but she isn't good at dancing... can the girls pull through this? Summary (Recap of whole episode) "That song of yours was pretty good," said Mion to the three girls. "T-Thank y-" "But your dancing definitely needs work," continued Mion. "Your steps weren't in time with each other or the music, and it just got repetitive." Amane, Yumeko, and Sayuri stared at her solemnly. "You won't have any chance of success with the simple dance you have now. It needs to be more complex and professional." "I'm going to give you two options right now," said Mion. "Either you girls just come up with your own choreography to fit your own song, or we have Karin come up with a dance for you to follow." "Ehhh..." Amane wasn't sure about any of the choices. She knew she wasn't any good at dancing - So she couldn't make up a routine. But she couldn't follow a dance either... Yumeko and Sayuri looked at her expectantly. Amane sighed. "So what do you guys wanna do?" "Um, I don't know," said Yumeko. Stop sounding like Asuka! ''Amane wanted to say, but she kept quiet about that. "Sayuri, you?" All the response Amane got was a shrug. Amane sighed in exasperation. "Come on, make up your mind," said Mion impatiently. "Ummm..." Amane thought for several moments. "I guess... uhh... Can Karin come up with a dance for us?" *** "So it's like this," said Karin, finishing off the last spin. "How the heck are we supposed to learn that..." mumbled Amane. "It actually isn't that hard. Follow me!" said Karin cheerfully. "One, two, three, four! Yes, stretch out your arms, kick out your foot... Yes, you're getting it!" "Wait, Amane, it's supposed to be left foot, right hand!" "Sayuri, put more energy into it!" "Amane, right hand!" "Yumeko, slow down!" "Sayuri, bend down a bit more!" "Amane, you've gotta keep up!" "Amane, you're too slow!" "Amane!" Amane bit her lip. She knew that her teammates weren't doing particularly well either, but she also knew that she was struggling more than usual. ''These dance moves.... are so complicated. Difficult. Frustrating. I can't make sense of them at all!" As they went for their break, Amane stared down at the ground. I can't stand it if I'm the one who needs help. I've got to do this right. *** "Wait... stop the music!" called Karin. "Amane, you missed that bit there! Let's go back a bit," said Karin. "Amane, it's like this," Karin demonstrated. "Your head must go down that way, and your arm come up the other." "Like...this?" Amane tried it out. "N-Not quite, like this," replied Karin, demonstrating again. This is horrible, ''thought Amane. ''I'm letting everyone down. Everyone is losing respect for me, especially Karin-san. And I'm making my team fall behind... After the practice was finally over, Amane still couldn't get the hang of it at all. "Um..." Just as Amane was heading out the door, she turned her head. "Karin-san... I'm sorry." "Don't worry about it, it's okay! Dancing doesn't come naturally to everyone. But you'll get it in the end, I promise you," said Karin cheerfully. Amane tried her best to smile, but she still couldn't help feeling disappointed. "Karin-san... is it okay if you lend me the tape so I can practice tonight?" "Sure, sure!" Karin got out the tape, and handed it over. "Don't get too stressed about it, there's always tomorrow," she added. Amane nodded at her. "Thanks Karin-san..." *** "I'm sorry," Amane repeated to her teammates. "It's okay," said Sayuri, giving Amane a pat on the shoulder. "It's all my fault, I messed up-" "It's fine!" said Yumeko. "I mess up all the time, so it's okay!" Amane smiled weakly at them. "I'll make sure I learn it by the end of the week." *** "One, two, three, four, one, two, three, four... Ugh! I screwed it up again!" Amane sighed. She had been practicing for almost an hour, and still hadn't gotten the hang of it. "Amane! Remember that you have your history project to work on!" yelled her mom from outside the door. "Yes, mom!" Amane immediately stopped dancing and flopped down on her bed as her mom came in. Thankfully, her mom had no idea what she was doing. "Are you even starting to work?" asked her mom skeptically. "Uhm, yeah!" Amane gave her laptop keyboard a tap, and her history research popped up. "If you are always going to be this slow," said her mom, "You're going to be working outside in the living room." That certainly unnerved Amane. She didn't want to work out there, where her mom could see her laptop screen! That meant no watching Prism Shows in the middle of working... "O-oh, okay, sorry mom." Amane quickly sat down in her seat. But as soon as her mom was gone, she sighed once again. She knew that if she had this much homework to do, she would never be able to learn the dance... An idea came to her. She didn't like doing this, but if she was to get everything done, she had no choice. Amane reached over to her alarm clock, and adjusted the alarm to 3:30 am. There! Now she could just get on with her schoolwork and dance in the morning... Come on, it isn't that bad, ''she tried to reassure herself. ''Getting morning exercise isn't at all bad, I might even be able to lose half a pound or so... '' *** "Ugh." That was the first thing Amane thought as she woke up. "This ringing sound is so annoying." Amane grumpily stretched out her arm and fumbled with the switch. "That's better." Suddenly she remembered. The dance! Amane cursed under her breath, and tiptoed out to slide her laptop out of her schoolbag. Amane tapped on the keyboard, and found Karin's dance demo. Sighing, Amane watched it once again. ''Okay, one, two, three, four. Amane had to strain her ears to hear the sound, because she couldn't afford to turn the volume up and risk getting caught by her parents. I'm still not getting it, ''Amane thought. ''I still can't do it! To take her mind off it, she went to Google, and searched up, "Harune Aira dream goes on." She clicked on the first video she found, and watched it for the millionth time. Aira-san.... she's having so much fun. It doesn't look like she's struggling to remember her moves or tell her left from her right. She just looks so happy and free. Her moves suit the song so perfectly... The song?... Wait..... *** Dare mo sagashite ru yume wa, kitto aru, dokoka ni aru, negai ga, itsuki kanau made, hitori janai... Amane began singing. "Dare mo sa-ga-shi-te..." Sagashite... So I'm searching for something, ''thought Amane. ''I'm searching for... a dream. '' ''What is a dream like? A dream is something magical and wonderful, it's something which exceeds your limitations, it's up there. In the sky. The sky! ''Amane pointed her right arm towards her ceiling. ''I'm searching for a dream. ''Amane waved her arm around, from left to right. She then waved it again, twisting her hips along. She paused, then lifted her left leg at an angle, and crossed her legs. Amane spun round, and stuck out her arm in front of her, waving to the front as if there was an audience... ''Hitori janai saa... This part... it sounds confident and strong, ''thought Amane. She flexed her arms and kicked her legs... Amane sang the rest of the song, her body moving naturally to it. *** "Wait... was that me? Did I just... dance?" Amane stared at herself in amazement. Then, coming to her senses, she got out her phone, placed it on her desk, and started filming herself. ''So... this is what dance is about. It's about bringing out the song's feelings! It's about bringing out your feelings! ''Amane found that her own dance was coming very naturally to her now. *** "Girls, are you ready?" Mion asked. "Yes!" went the members of Petal Sparkle. They had spent several days perfecting the new dance, and it was time to put it into action! Amane, Yumeko, and Sayuri skated onto the rink in the training room. "3, 2, 1!" The music started, and so did the show. ''This is... so cool! I can't believe I actually made this up! ''thought Amane. Sayuri and Yumeko both laughed, and skated forward. Smiley faces of all colours appeared around them, and they were floating in a grey sky. Sayuri grabbed one, and threw it at Yumeko, who in turn threw one back. They both laughed, and the sky cleared. "Come on, laugh and smile with us!" "Smiling balloon dive~" "Well, there's a fresh new set of moves." Mion smiled at them. "So they could do it after all." ''We decided to surprise you, Amane, ''thought Yumeko. ''We wanted to show you what we were truly capable of! "Wow..." Amane stared at their jump. Well, I'm not going to lose! Amane twirled upwards again. "The fly high jump..." Amane flew upwards into a light grey sky, and she twirled more, leaving a rainbow trail. She grabbed a prism stone. "Rainbow Prism Sky!" *** "You guys are good," said Mion. "There were some minor flaws in your dance and synchronization , but you're ready. To enter the Goddess Tiara Cup." The three girls smiled and at other. Sayuri gave Amane a hug. "Love ya! You were awesome!" "Now it's time," said Mion. "It's time to create a jump." "A-a jump?!?" "Of course! If you're going to enter, you need to learn how to jump together!" “Ehhhhhhh..........." *** ~ The end